Troublesome
by Safrael
Summary: Shikamaru is In For a Surprise. Rated for Later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Naruto world but I do own Jessica,

**A/N: **This is a pairing of shikaxOC and some past references to ShikaxTema, ShikaxSaku, and ShikaxIno

"You're to report To Nara Shikamaru, First Thing This Morning. If you have problems finding him just ask around for the Genius of The Hidden Leaf, if they look confused at that just say the lazy ninja." Tsunade stood looking at this new kunoichi with a look of bemusement. "You'll get your first assignment within a week after Shikamaru reports that you are capable of working with his team. Until Then I suggest you do your hardest to get on his good side, otherwise your likely to become very agitated with how he treats you." _Like Ino did before we had her moved to squad 7 to replace Sasuke. "_You will be assigned to a four man squad, It will consist Of Nara Shikamaru, Squad Leader and the most brilliant shinobi in the village not to mention a shadow user, Akimichi Choji, His best Friend and user of the Human Expansion technique, You will also be working with Inuzuka Kiba and His Partner Akamaru, they are human beast users an..."

"Wait you said a four man squad there are already four there that would make me number five, wouldn't it?" She inquired confusedly. "Well it's still only four, you see Akamaru is a canine, he is Kiba's familiar, and their whole clan is teamed with canine companions. And then yourself, which I am curious as to the techniques passed down through the Akumu clan. But from the looks of your transfer papers you have already been promoted to jounin, so you and Shikamaru hold the same rank, the rest of the team is Chuunin." she looked across the papers in front of her again and made a note somewhere down the page before she spoke again. "You have been trained as a swordsman? What type of Blades do you use?"

"Well I use any kind of blade available, I've been trained in the use and knowledge of every bladed weapon out there so far, including those of the seven swordsman of the mist. But I prefer the tanto blades as they are light but they are also very strong." she paused again before speaking again. "So am I going to be the youngest person on this squad or what?"

"Well Kiba is the oldest, he just celebrated his 19th Birthday, then you and Shikamaru are well let's just say date wise you could be twins, you share the same birthday time and everything, the only reason I know that you aren't is cause you weren't even in Japan when he was born. You're actually the only clan I have heard of that left Japan for America and kept your Japanese name, and the only American ninja I've heard of to be so highly welcomed back to the home country. Surprisingly since you show none of the features that were common among your ancestors. You look like a pure blooded American for what it counts. Come to Think of it I've never really heard much of the Akumu Clan except that they were looked down upon because of their study. And that they took off without a word of notice or even detection."

"Well I don't know too much of the history of the clan, I was an orphan that was taken in as a young child by my parents and raised as an American until I was almost thirteen when I found one of my father's old shuriken and had unparalleled skills. I was initiated fully into the clan and taught the shinobi way, I showed such progress that they sent me to the cloud village to train and then was promoted to Chuunin after a month of service, after which I went to the village of snow and was jounin three months later, and then I was contacted by my parents and told that I was to return to the Leaf village to reclaim the Akumu clan's land. "

"Ah an orphan well that's a shame I heard that the Akumu clan had an amazing kekkai genkai of absorption. And that would be an amazing quality to have as a part of the Leaf village force. It's still great to have the Akumu clan back though."

"Well that's the thing the Akumu clan kekkai genkai has to do with blood, it can take any other bloodlines ability and adapt it to their own liking, and then passes it along down the line, also in having a kekkai genkai of that potential, they can take a vial of their blood and mix it with a certain enzyme to create a bloodline creation jutsu to make any outsider or in my case orphan they trust, become a member of their clan. I have been given the clans gene to continue on."

"WHAAAT?!?!? You're telling me that the Akumu Clan's kekkai genkai is all to do with blood trait absorption? That's amazing, that power could help with the great ninja wars. And you can pass along this power to other ninjas; well we have to get started right away I want you to prepare at least 3 vials of blood to transfer power to your whole team if not more......"

"Ummmm... there is just one problem with that plan Hokage-sama. I can't exactly prepare the jutsu to transfer the abilities. I wasn't trusted with that secret, that or the enzyme needed to mix with the blood. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"Oh I see, well that is a major disappointment. Not on your part I was just hoping to be able to use that ability to help strengthen some of our more promising shinobi. Well you are dismissed you may leave but I suggest you acquaint yourself with Shikamaru very soon, he already knows he has a new teammate he just doesn't know that it's not one of the rookie 9."

"Thank you hokage-sama!" she slowly turned and walked out the door, as she reached the stairs a blonde ninja in a bright orange jumpsuit came flying up the stairs and almost ran into before disappearing into the Hokage's office.

As she reached the bottom platform she turned and looked at the layout of the village on the map. She studied it carefully before finding what she was looking for, her new house. It was just across the way from the Nara research facility by the privately owned forest. She set off to get settled in and maybe practice some kunai and shuriken throwing before it got to late.


	2. The beginnig

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Naruto world but I do own Jessica,

**A/N:**This is a pairing of shikaxOC and some past references to ShikaxTema, ShikaxSaku, and ShikaxIno

SMASH... what could it possibly be now? Lying in bed looking over at the clock, Shikamaru groaned. "It's not even 10:30 yet and I'm awake, what a Drag" he rolled out of bed to see what the commotion was, "should have known it was that loud mouthed girl that lived next door. Eh what is she up to now." Rolling his eyes he went and lay back down on his bed, he was just about to fall back asleep when another crash echoed right near him. He looked and saw that his window had been blown out and smashed against his bedroom door. "Damnit" he muttered getting to his feet, and then slouched to the rubble to examine the damage, "What a Drag, I'm going to get yelled at for this." He suddenly felt rigid and looked over to see his mother staring with the door open and the window fragments in front of her. She looked pissed. He followed his mother's gaze back to the window, standing in the hole where the window used to be was her, smiling embarrassed she was looking from Shikamaru to Yoshino, and back. "YOU Lazy good for nothing freeloader", she started at her son, "if you wanted to have your girlfriend come over you should have told her to use the front door. Are you going to pay for that window, hmph yeah right and since when do you sneak girls into your room why don't you just sneak out???"

she paused out of breath and waiting for a reply, when none came she stomped off downstairs to Yell some more this time at Her husband "Do you have any idea what your son is -" that's all he heard before he closed the door and looked back over at the girl. "So what's the big idea smashing my window and getting me in trouble, you haven't even been in the village a week, and already you have gotten me yelled at and Started rumors about me, I mean-" she interrupted him looking surprised, "what do you mean I've started rumors about you?" she asked looking dazed as if she had fallen asleep and woken up into a new world. "I mean word is going to spread that I had a girl smash into my room and got caught by my mom while still wearing my pajamas" he motioned down at the sleep pants he was wearing, "Not to mention after that my friends are going to think we've been sleeping together and are going to constantly bug me with 'so you and the new girl huh?' and 'Just got here and already making your move?' and so on." he looked at her actually noticing her for the first time, she was a couple inches shorter than him and a lighter skin complexion, she had really big Crimson eyes and Long Golden hair, she looked to be about the same age as him about 16 or 17, and fairly good looking, her chest wasn't as big as some of the other girls but her waist was slender and she had legs that went on forever.

She realized him checking her out and then decided to call him on it. "Doesn't look like you would object to that too much, see something you like?" he looked away really quickly turning a light shade of red as blood coursed to his cheeks. "Sorry... I...umm...." he was lost for words and that made her giggle she walked over and introduced herself. "My name is Jessica Akumu", she smiled and held out her hand. He took it and thought figures _last name would be nightmare it fits from what I've seen so far_, "Shikamaru Nara he said, looking overly bored, yet intrigued."Waaaiitt" she said looking confused, "You're Shikamaru the Genius of the Hidden Leaf? You've got to be kidding me" she said turning bright red. "Nope, that's me. Wait you've heard of me?" he looked puzzled and thought hard for a minute and came up blank. "Not really but When I went to The Hokage about assignment she said she'd start me out with the best tactical advisor and laziest ninja in the village as my....." she paused for a second to think it through and let him do the same before she finally said "Squad leader."

"Wait you're my new teammate, and yet you're destroying my property, How does that work?" He looked at her confused, and scratched his head. _I feel a migraine coming along. _She looked at him embarrassed "yeah, umm sorry about that I was practicing throwing my kunai and I accidently threw one with an exploding tag." She looked down at her feet feeling so embarrassed, _He must think I'm a complete idiot. _She looked back up and saw that he wasn't there anymore, looking around he saw him lying back on his bed with a pillow contorted over his head. Feeling awkward she walked back towards the large hole in the wall and Jumped down. _Well how about that not even a good bye, some first impression you're making._ He glanced at the now departing kunoichi. _Damn what have they gotten me into this time. _He watches her leave before lying back down and going to sleep.


End file.
